supernaturalfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des épisodes de Supernatural
Liste de tous les épisodes de Supernatural Page en cours... Saison 1 (2005 - 2006) * 1.01 (#01) ''La Dame blanche'''' (Pilot)'' * 1.02 (#02) ''Wendigo'''' (Wendigo)'' * 1.03 (#03) ''L'Esprit du lac'''' (Dead in the Water)'' * 1.04 (#04) ''Le Fantôme voyageur'''' (Phantom Traveler)'' * 1.05 (#05) ''La Légende de Bloody Mary'''' (Bloody Mary)'' * 1.06 (#06) ''Faux Frère'''' (Skin)'' * 1.07 (#07) ''L'Homme au crochet'''' (Hook Man)'' * 1.08 (#08) ''La Vallée maudite'''' (Bugs)'' * 1.09 (#09) ''La Maison des cauchemars'''' (Home)'' * 1.10 (#10) ''Terreur à l'asile'''' (Asylum)'' * 1.11 (#11) ''L’Épouvantail'''' (Scarecrow)'' * 1.12 (#12) ''Magie noire'''' (Faith)'' * 1.13 (#13) ''Route 666'''' (Route 666)'' * 1.14 (#14) ''Télékinésie'''' (Nightmare)'' * 1.15 (#15) ''Les Chasseurs'''' (The Benders)'' * 1.16 (#16) ''Daeva'''' (Shadow)'' * 1.17 (#17) ''A force de volonté'''' (Hell House)'' * 1.18 (#18) ''La Stryge'''' (Something Wicked)'' * 1.19 (#19) ''Le Tableau Hanté'''' (Provenance)'' * 1.20 (#20) ''Le Retour des vampires'''' (Dead Man's Blood)'' * 1.21 (#21) ''Délivrance - 1ère partie'''' (Salvation)'' * 1.22 (#22) ''Délivrance - 2ème partie'''' (Devil's Trap)'' Saison 2 (2006 - 2007) *2.01 (#23) Le Sacrifice (In My Time of Dying) *2.02.(#24) Le Clown (Everybody Loves A Clown) *2.03 (#25) Au-delà des apparences (Bloodlust) *2.04 (#26) Vengeance d'outre-tombe (Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things) *2.05 (#27) Sous contrôle (Simon Said) *2.06 (#28) Sans issue (No Exit) *2.07 (#29) La Main de la justice (The Usual Suspects) *2.08 (#30) Le Pacte (Crossroad Blues) *2.09 (#31) Croatoan (Croatoan) *2.10 (#32) Traqué (Hunted) *2.11 (#33) Maggie et Rose (Playthings) *2.12 (#34) Le Polymorphe (Nightshifter) *2.13 (#35) Ange ou Démon (Houses of the Holy) *2.14 (#36) Possédé (Born Under a Bad Sign) *2.15 (#37) Frères ennemis (Tall Tales) *2.16 (#38) Le Temps des adieux (Roadkill) *2.17 (#39) Les Loups-garous (Heart) *2.18 (#40) Le Chef-d’Œuvre de l’horreur (Hollywood Babylon) *2.19 (#41) Les Taulards (Folsom Prison Blues) *2.20 (#42) Comme dans un rêve (What Is and What Should Never Be) *2.21 (#43) L’Armée des ténèbres - 1re partie (All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1) *2.22 (#44) L’Armée des ténèbres - 2e partie (All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2) Saison 3 (2007 - 2008) *3.01 (#45) Les Sept Péchés Capitaux (The Magnificent Seven) *3.02 (#46) Les Enfants perdus (The Kids are Alright) *3.03 (#47) Baraka (Bad Day at Black Rock) *3.04 (#48) Sin City (Sin City) *3.05 (#49) Il était une fois… (Bedtime Stories) *3.06 (#50) Le Vaisseau fantôme (Red Sky at Morning) *3.07 (#51) Rouge sang (Fresh Blood) *3.08 (#52) Le Festin du Père Noël (A Very Supernatural Christmas) *3.09 (#53) Les Reines du Sabbat (Malleus Maleficarum) *3.10 (#54) Faites de beaux rêves (Dream a Little Dream of Me) *3.11 (#55) Un jour sans fin (Mystery Spot) *3.12 (#56) Jus in Bello (Jus in Bello) *3.13 (#57) Les Ghostfacers (Ghostfacers) *3.14 (#58) Rejoins-moi (Long-Distance Call) *3.15 (#59) Le Secret de l’immortalité (Time is On My Side) *3.16 (#60) Les Chiens de l’enfer (No Rest for the Wicked) Saison 4 (2008 - 2009) *4.01 (#61) La Main de Dieu (Lazarus Rising) *4.02 (#62) Anges et Démons (Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester) *4.03 (#63) Au commencement (In The Beginning) *4.04 (#64)[[Métamorphose| Métamorphose '']](Metamorphosis)'' *4.05 (#65) Film d’épouvante (Monster Movie) *4.06 (#66) Le Mal des fantômes (Yellow Fever) *4.07 (#67) La Légende d’Halloween (Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *4.08 (#68) Le Puits aux souhaits (Wishful Thinking) *4.09 (#69) Souvenirs de l’au-delà (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *4.10 (#70) Disgrâce (Heaven and Hell) *4.11 (#71) Entre les murs (Family Remains) *4.12 (#72) Comme par magie (Criss Angel Is A Douchebag) *4.13 (#73) L’Esprit vengeur (After School Special) *4.14 (#74) Le Venin de la sirène (Sex and Violence) *4.15 (#75) De l’autre côté (Death Takes a Holiday) *4.16 (#76) Le Premier Sceau (On the Head of a Pin) *4.17 (#77) Nés pour chasser (It's a Terrible Life) *4.18 (#78) Le Prophète (The Monster at the End of This Book) *4.19 (#79) Trois Frères (Jump the Shark) *4.20 (#80) Le Pénitent (The Rapture) *4.21 (#81) Le Diable au corps (When the Levee Breaks) *4.22 (#82) Le Réveil de Lucifer (Lucifer Rising) Saison 5 (2009 - 2010) *5.01 (#83) Sympathie envers le Diable (Sympathy for the Devil) *5.02 (#84) Premier Pas vers l’enfer (Good God, Y'All!) *5.03 (#85) Seuls sur la route (Free To Be You and Me) *5.04 (#86) Apocalypse 2014 (The End) *5.05 (#87) Idoles assassines (Fallen Idol) *5.06 (#88) L’Antéchrist (I Believe the Children Are Our Future) *5.07 (#89) Jeu d’argent, jeu de temps (The Curious Case of Dean Winchester) *5.08 (#90) Téléportation (Changing Channels) *5.09 (#91) Les Incroyables Aventures de Sam et Dean (The Real Ghostbusters) *5.10 (#92) Les Faucheuses (Abandon All Hope…) *5.11 (#93) Vol au-dessus d’un nid de démons (Sam, Interrupted) *5.12 (#94) L’Apprenti sorcier (Swap Meat) *5.13 (#95) Le Retour d’Anna (The Song Remains the Same) *5.14 (#96) Passions dévorantes (My Bloody Valentine) *5.15 (#97) Les Morts-Vivants (Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid) *5.16 (#98) Axis Mundi (Dark Side of the Moon) *5.17 (#99) Prophéties funestes (99 Problems) *5.18 (#100) Plan B (Point of No Return) *5.19 (#101) Le Panthéon (Hammer of the God) *5.20 (#102) Meilleurs Ennemis (The Devil You Know) *5.21 (#103) La Onzième Heure (Two Minutes To Midnight) *5.22 (#104) La paix viendra (Swan Song) Saison 6 (2010 - 2011) *6.01 (#105) L’Adieu aux armes (Exile on Main St.) *6.02 (#106) Baby Blues (Two and a Half Men) *6.03 (#107) Le Bâton de Moïse (The Third Man) *6.04 (#108) Le Lamia (Weekend at Bobby's) *6.05 (#109) L’Alpha (Live Free or Twi-Hard) *6.06 (#110) Veritas (You Can't Handle the Truth) *6.07 (#111) Entretien avec un vampire (Family Matters) *6.08 (#112) La Meute (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *6.09 (#113) Rencontre du troisième type (Clap Your Hands If You Believe…) *6.10 (#114) Paix à son âme (Caged Heat) *6.11 (#115) Rendez-vous avec la mort (Appointment in Samarra) *6.12 (#116) L’Épée de Bruncwik (Like A Virgin) *6.13 (#117) L’Arachnée (Unforgiven) *6.14 (#118) La Colère des mannequins (Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) *6.15 (#119) Arrêt sur image (The French Mistake) *6.16 (#120) Le Retour d’Ève (…And Then There Were None) *6.17 (#121) Titanic (My Heart Will Go On) *6.18 (#122) Les Mystères de l'Ouest (Frontierland) *6.19 (#123) À feu et à sang (Mommy Dearest) *6.20 (#124) L'Ange déchu (The Man Who Would Be King) *6.21 (#125) La Clé du purgatoire (Let It Bleed) *6.22 (#126) L'homme qui en savait trop (The Man Who Knew Too Much)